


Puppy in Action

by Calacious



Series: Multiple Universes [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alien Sexual Practices, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst, Bonding, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Multi, Older Steve, Public Sex, Sequel, Smut, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Younger Danny, virgin danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to Multiple Oyster/s Shall Be His Universe/s. Written in response to those who kindly asked for more. </p><p>I am not sure about this...it turned out different than I thought it would, and has taken forever to write. I really hope that this isn't horrible. </p><p>Please forgive my errors.</p><p>Also, nod to Jayne Cobb ("Firefly") in this, though I call him John Casey (an alias in this story; "Chuck") -- the same actor, Adam Baldwin played both characters, and I thought he'd be perfect as the Earth being that Danny's used as bait to gather information from. Hopefully that makes sense, and if it doesn't, hopefully that's okay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Puppy in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Multiple Oyster/s Shall Be His Universe/s. Written in response to those who kindly asked for more. 
> 
> I am not sure about this...it turned out different than I thought it would, and has taken forever to write. I really hope that this isn't horrible. 
> 
> Please forgive my errors.
> 
> Also, nod to Jayne Cobb ("Firefly") in this, though I call him John Casey (an alias in this story; "Chuck") -- the same actor, Adam Baldwin played both characters, and I thought he'd be perfect as the Earth being that Danny's used as bait to gather information from. Hopefully that makes sense, and if it doesn't, hopefully that's okay.

Steve catches Danny's eye, and gives him the briefest of nods. Danny's nervous, and he should be. It's his first time doing this kind of thing for real. His failed attempt at seducing Steve doesn't count. He'd had no training, and he'd been no match for Steve, who was, at the time that he'd left the NDNF, a Master of Seduction (he'd earned the title, still had it in his paperwork, and a framed certificate that he kept in storage). 

"Just like we rehearsed," Steve whispers from across the room, knowing that Danny can read his lips. It’s one of the skills that Danny has mastered in their short time together. 

He wants to walk over, and reach out to the younger Necrotron and reassure him with a kiss or a back rub as incentive, positively reinforcing Danny’s ‘good’ behavior, but Danny's being watched. Which, considering the plan, is a good thing, even if it makes the hairs on Steve’s neck bristle. 

The young Necrotron is wearing a sheer, silvery shirt that slides off of one shoulder. The silver complements the blue of his charcoal-lined eyes in a way that’s more stunning, and breathtaking than beautiful. Steve is both pleased by and jealous of the looks that Danny garners from those he passes. The silver of his shirt catches the dim lighting of the bar and shimmers, giving Danny an almost ethereal look. The silver mesh shorts that he’s wearing leave very little to the imagination, and some of the beings that Danny passes turn their heads for another glimpse at the Necrotron’s tight ass, and impressive package. 

Steve wants to blind them all, and take his puppy home. Instead, he takes a deep breath, and whispers, "You got this, Danny boy."

The Nectrotron's eyes darken, and he smiles and licks his lips, which Kono had applied a very alluring gloss to, and Steve turns away, because if he doesn't turn away from Danny and let him get started on seducing the Earth being that's standing to the right of him at the bar, Steve's going to jump his bones right there in the middle of the dance floor, damn the consequences, and damn his plans to finish training Danny in the arts of seduction before sex. Not that public sex is a problem on this planet. It isn't. If anything, it's encouraged on the Planet Aphrodesia. 

Chin and Kono will, however, kick Steve’s ass should this operation fail. Yes, they’d enjoy the show, just as much as everyone else would, but then they’d kill him for blowing their op. 

They need intel from the Earth creature about certain illicit shipments that will be moving through this particular solar system in a couple of days, so that they can take the shipment for themselves. They need times, numbers, debarkment stations, all of which the Earth creature, John Casey (just one of his many aliases), knows. 

Though Steve was reluctant to send Danny out on his first mission, there really hadn't been much of a choice. Danny’s the kind of non-Earth-being that John Casey likes to indulge in on his ‘business’ trips. 

Steve misses the lunar system of Necros, though the solar system does have one benefit in that it gives Danny’s skin a healthy golden hue, which makes him appear even more alluring, it leaves much to be desired. The creatures of this solar system, with the exception of the Aphrodisiacs, are largely dimwitted and know very little about the art of sex, and seduction.

In many ways, the young Necrotron is still terribly naive, and, when he isn't angry, he’s entirely too bashful, and much too conservative in his understanding of sex, and the art of seduction, because he hasn’t been properly trained in it yet. Being on this op isn’t going to give him much education along those lines. 

Danny is still a virgin, and, as dull as the Earth creature is bound to be, he’s going to pick up on that. Virginity is a must for the program that Danny was part of, before Necrotis short-circuited that by throwing Danny to the wolves. Or rather to a single wolf -- Steve. 

Steve makes a point of riling the Nectrotron up much of the time during their training, because Danny's anger’s passionate and sexy and it’s a turn on. He has a certain energy and spark when he’s angry, or feels strongly about something, and that’s something that Steve tries hard to capitalize upon during their training sessions. For Danny’s sake. Not that Steve won’t also benefit from capitalizing upon certain issues of Danny’s -- his height and age, his naivety. 

He calls the Nectrotron, Puppy, and relishes the way that Danny’s nostrils flare, and his eyes darken, and it looks like he’s going to launch an attack on Steve, which Steve would more than welcome. Here, though, and with John Casey as Danny’s sole point of contact, none of that fervor is going to come into play. Steve knows he should be relieved, because Danny’s passion is going to remain preserved for him alone, but there’s a clinical part of him that wishes Danny could use everything at his disposal during this op, including his anger.

"Your puppy's doing well," Kono whispers in Steve's ear, settles in behind him, arms wrapped around his torso as though they're lovers, and, in the past, they have been. She sways to the music, turning Steve as they dance, so that he can see what she's talking about. 

"He'll have the information by the time that this set of songs is over," Chin whispers in Steve's other ear, wraps himself around the both of them, pinning Kono between them. He reaches around Steve to rub at the partial erection that seeing Danny hard at work has caused. 

Steve leans back into the cousins, lets their hands, and the grinding of their bodies against each other, against him, anchor him, because right now he wants to march across the dance floor and rip off the arm of the Earth being that's leaning into and touching Danny like it owns him. He can't watch this. Can't watch Danny smile and bat his eyelashes coquettishly at this unworthy creature, can't watch him giggle and blush when the creature whispers something, no doubt lewd, into Danny's ear and darts its tongue out to taste. 

Danny tastes like honey and an intoxicating spice that can only be found on the Mother Planet of Necros. Chin laughingly calls it the taste of innocence, and wonders when Steve is going to properly fuck it out of Danny, implying that if he doesn’t, Chin and Kono are going to take over Danny’s training. 

That will happen over Steve’s dead body. The cousins are good, and he knows that, if he were to die, Danny would be in good hands, but he’s not dead yet, and their hands are not going to touch what belongs to him.

Steve knows he’s taking his time with Danny. He’s had him for a couple of months now, and they’ve only touched and danced, and Steve’s just started to teach him about kissing. Lesser Nectrotrons would have already bedded the neophyte an hour after nabbing him, regardless of his level of training. Fucked him, and left him. Steve knows this. It’s not like he hadn’t wanted to do the same. He just wants Danny’s first time to be...special, and stress free, and all about pleasure rather than performance.

Steve can remember his first time like it was yesterday. He'd been all nerves. His stomach a pit of writhing Necrophytes, certain that he'd fail, and would be rescinded from the program, and that he'd have to start training to work for the Necros Guard Unit (NGU). A much lower, and far less coveted, program for those who failed in any of the other academies. 

He'd put a full two and a half years into the academy, mastering the basics of service in the first half year, and the techniques of seduction in the next twenty four months (it still rankles that Danny was only given a forty-eight hour crash course in the subject before being thrown at Steve like a meaty bone to a starving dog), all that had been left in the final six months of training was learning the varied arts of sexual intercourse. 

His instructors had been very thorough, and with the exception of a few sexual acts, Steve had enjoyed this aspect of his training better than most. He’d excelled at them as well. There was even a plaque hanging on the academy wall with his picture on it proclaiming him one of the top students of all time. It hung next to Captain Nirvana’s. 

In Steve’s estimations, Danny’s not ready for sex just yet, and it hadn’t been necessary for him to undergo that kind of training for this particular op. Steve wouldn’t let the young Nectrotron engage in sexual activities with an Earth being anyway. Earth creatures are not known for their hygiene, or their sexual prowess. Not that Steve would have felt any differently were Danny being sent into the field to seduce information from a fellow Necrotron, or an Aphrodisiac. 

Danny is  _ his _ puppy, and Steve doesn’t share. At least not well, and not with those that he doesn’t know and trust. In time, Steve may share Danny with Kono and Chin. Now’s not that time, and this is definitely not the place.

The Earth creature places one of its hands on the small of Danny’s back, and Danny blushes, leans in close, and bats his silver-tipped eyelashes the way that Steve taught him to. He runs his fingers up and down the creature’s inner thigh, and lets his hand linger there -- a move that Steve had not taught him, but from where Steve’s standing, it looks like a very good move. 

There’s another exchange of words that makes Danny laugh and blush, and then Danny turns and gives the creature a smile that’s both innocent and seductive, and it nearly drives Steve mad with envy. 

If it weren’t for Chin’s mouth on Steve’s ear, teeth nibbling at the lobe, tongue laving, Steve would’ve launched himself at the creature and chopped its hand off, and whisked Danny back to their ship, and into his personal quarters. Kono catches Steve’s death glare out of the corner of her eye and shimmies around to the front. She drops to her knees, mouths at the bulge in his skintight, black leather pants. 

Chin whispers, “Easy, he’s almost there.” 

Steve’s not sure whether that whisper’s about him, or Danny, because he was ready to explode, in more ways than one, before the wet warmth of Kono’s mouth touched him. 

The warmth of Chin’s breath in Steve’s ear, combined with the wet heat of Kono’s mouth on his crotch, makes him shudder, and leaves him momentarily breathless. He feels like he’s got millions of Necrophytes zinging through his veins at the speed of lightning. 

He keeps his eyes on Danny, watches the young Necrotron palm the Earth creature through its bulky clothing, and imagines, Danny’s, not Kono’s, mouth on him, Danny’s hands, Danny’s tongue, and lips, and Danny, not a combination of Kono and Chin, making him come. 

The Earth creature’s eyes roll back, and it shudders almost at the same time that Steve does, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Kono was still mouthing him through his orgasm, and that Chin’s hand was on his shoulders, tongue darting in and out of his ear, fucking him in the way that their kind have (something Earth beings know nothing about), the Earth creature would be dead, and Danny would understand the true meaning of the word possession, and would know his place -- at Steve’s side, on Steve’s lap, ensconced within Steve’s secure embrace.

John Casey’s hand is on Danny’s, holding it in place, rubbing, riding out his orgasm on the friction that the act creates. He leans in toward Danny, captures the Necrotron’s mouth in a kiss that’s sloppy, and wet, and possessive. His other hand is on the back of Danny’s head, mashing their mouths together in a way that’s violent, and lacks finesse, in a way that makes Danny’s shoulders stiffen and his muscles bunch as he tries not to push away. Danny knows what’s at stake, and Steve knows that he doesn’t want to fail.

Steve sees red. He doesn’t care about the operation anymore. He only cares about Danny, and getting that Earth leech off of him before he hurts the young Necrotron more than he already has. 

“No, Steve.” Chin’s whisper is harsh, and his grip on Steve’s shoulders is relentless. The Amareon is immovable, as is his partner. Kono slides up along Steve’s body, pinning him between herself and Chin, keeping Steve from being able to witness whatever is happening between the Earthling and Danny. 

“If he --”

“Danny’s not going to let that happen,” Chin cuts off Steve’s words. “Let him do his job. Let him know that you trust him, that he’s an asset to our team. If you don’t, you’ll lose him before you’ve even had a chance to really have him.”

“Chin’s right, Steve,” Kono says, lips intimately close to his own. “Danny’s got this. He’s not the same, naive Necrotron that you brought to us months ago. He’s grown some. Give him a little more time before you rush over to rescue him, and when you do rescue him, make it worth his while, mark him as your own.”

Necrotrons don’t ‘mark’ their lovers, at least not in the way that those from the group of planets known as the Amarean Chains do with sex and the exchanging of blood and birth symbols that bind them together for life. Chin’s wearing Kono’s around his neck -- a silver heart speared through with a slender bottlenose dolphin -- and Kono’s wearing Chin’s around her right wrist -- a golden, infinity bracelet with a ruby-eyed cobra wrapped around it. 

When an Amarean child is born, the parents fashion a piece of jewelry which will be exchanged during the marking ceremony. The Necros planets don’t have this practice. The closest thing they have to it is an exchanging of ancient vows, and the scoring a symbol, unique to the couple, on the left shoulder blade. It isn’t a lifelong commitment, though, more of a promise, and a vow of love. It’s fallen out of practice in recent years. Steve blames that on Necrotis’ corrupt reign.

“He’s got what we need,” Chin whispers, and he takes a step back, releasing Steve at the same time that Kono does. “Go get your puppy, bring him back to us and train him, mark him as your own.”

Steve doesn’t need telling twice, as soon as he’s free of the cousins, his feet carry him forward, to Danny and the Earth being who has one hand down Danny’s shorts, and another hand on the back of Danny’s head, keeping him firmly in place. Steve can read the panic in the way that Danny’s holding himself, stiff, eyes wide, lips turned upward in a smile that’s too tight to be real. 

All it takes is a proprietary hand on Danny’s waist, the dip of his head to scent, and then lick at Danny’s neck, and the Nectrotron relaxes, sighs in relief. The Earth being is a little harder to convince that his time with Danny is over, but Steve is persistent, grabs the hand that’s gripping Danny’s partial erection, twists the Earthling’s wrist, not hard enough to break it, but enough that the creature walks away nursing the twisted appendage to its chest. If it had a tail, like the beings from Leo do, it would be tucked in between its legs. 

“Thanks,” Danny says, head ducked, cheeks flaming red with shame. 

Steve places a finger under Danny’s chin, lifts it so that the young Nectrotron can see the pride that he feels for him shining in his eyes. Danny’s breath hitches, and his body vibrates with need, and desire, and Steve leans in, pours everything that he feels for Danny -- love, pride, desire, passion, fear, a vulnerability that he hasn’t felt in years, the sense that he’s not good enough and never will be -- into a kiss that makes everything around them disappear into a quiet buzz of activity that neither of them is really aware of. 

When their lips part, they’ve got an audience that’s hanging on a fine edge of lust that could easily turn into violence if something doesn’t give -- that something being Steve and Danny -- soon. 

Steve’s got a list the length of his arm for why now isn’t the best time, and why this bar in the Aphrodisiac debarkment zone isn’t the right place for this, but one look at Danny, blue eyes dark as onyx, lips plump and glistening, cheeks dusted a pretty pink, and the list vanishes into thin air. 

Gone is the audience, and the sense that this is wrong, that Steve should wait until Danny’s finished the training that he should have had before he was thrown to Steve. In the place of all of that is Danny, silver shirt and shorts sparkling in the light when he surges forward, latching his mouth onto Steve’s as, for the first time since he’s been taken captive, he initiates a kiss. 

It’s full of vim and vigor, and an innocence that tastes like the fine liquor served in the higher class bars on Aphrodisiac Proper. Steve’s tongue is engaged in a fierce battle for dominance, and, after a minute Danny gives, lets Steve assert dominance, and take control of the kiss. 

They’re both panting, and hard when it’s over, and,  _ Fuck waiting _ , Steve thinks. 

He finally understands why Kono and Chin have been on him to do this from the start as he turns Danny toward the bar, tugs down the flimsy shorts, and takes Danny’s erection in one hand, reaches for lube that’s kept within easy reach of all patrons of the bar, and coats his fingers with it. 

By the time that Danny’s stretched enough to make his first time as painless as it can be, Danny’s writhing and begging, and he’s come twice. Something that the Earth creature would never have been able to do for the young Necrotron, because Earthlings, while they may have good stamina when they are young, are no match for that of Necrotron males who can experience multiple orgasms over short, and long, periods of time, and know nothing about how to make that happen, which places to caress and where to nip and lick -- the lobe of an ear, the hollow of the neck, just behind the ear...

They may share many physical attributes with Earthlings, but are far superior in everything related to sensuality, and have heightened senses which enhance and draw out pleasure if one knows what they are doing. Steve knows what he’s doing, and when he finally takes Danny, the Necrotron’s tight heat enveloping him like a silk glove, and welcoming him like he’s coming home, Danny cries out in pleasure, not pain, and he rocked back onto Steve’s cock as though they’d been doing this for years, rather than this being Danny’s first time.

It’s moon and sun, stars and galaxies above any sexual experience that Steve has had to date, and when he comes, hands gripping Danny’s hips tight so that they’re flush against each other, he’s momentarily blind. 

For those watching, it’s as though the two have become one, something few on any of the planets get to see because it’s rare to witness the initial bonding of soulmates. Steve realizes that Danny’s his soulmate after he comes, and he’s still buried balls deep in Danny’s ass, draped across Danny’s back. 

Danny’s come more times than either of them can count, and he’s spent and trembling, body slick and glistening with sweat. He’s leaning heavily against the bar, gasping for air. 

_ Soulmates. _ Steve shudders. 

It’s rare, but not completely unheard of. Steve hadn’t even given the concept a first, let alone a second, thought in his life. He’d been content in his sexual exploits. Hadn’t intended to keep Danny with him beyond the time it took to clear their names, but now...giving Danny up is out of the question. The bonding of soulmates, even among the Amareans, who are known to dabble in sexual practices that are frowned upon by other cultures, and are known to be loose, is sacred. 

Steve pulls out of Danny, secures the young Necrotron against his chest, and whispers reassurances in his ear before he turns Danny around so that the can look him in the eye. Danny’s eyes are sparkling, and his lips are curled upward in ill-concealed affection, as though he’s never had a single lesson in the art of seduction and deception. He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, and stands on his tiptoes so that he can steal a kiss from Steve. 

“That was amazing,” Danny says, breathless. “Tell me we’re going to do that again, soon. I don’t know about you, but I’ll be free for...”

“All eternity,” Steve says, stopping Danny before he can work himself into a babble. Not that Steve doesn’t like it when his lover, his  _ soulmate _ , babbles, but that’s a side of Danny that he doesn’t want to share with their audience. “Let’s go--”

“Home,” Danny says. “To your bunk on the ship. Bet we can beat Chin and Kono back.” Danny’s voice is low and sultry, and he’s looking at something over Steve’s shoulder, his eyes dancing with laughter.

Steve’s gazes flickers over to the dance floor. They won’t even have to hurry to beat Kono and Chin back to the ship. He figures that they can reaffirm their bond, a few times, before Kono and Chin return, demanding information from Danny, and that’s alright by him. 


End file.
